Mr Saxobeat
by othersideofdown
Summary: "Hey sexy boy, set me free, don't be so shy, play with me." It seems that he wanted to play. Kames one-shot


Mr. Saxobeat

* * *

><p>If there was one thing that Kendall couldn't take, it was the way that his boyfriend was flaunting himself around the apartment. Of course Kendall was in love with James, he loved him with all his heart, but it was the way he was carrying himself that made Kendall want to do nothing more than drag him away. James had decided to try and set some limitations between the two, wanting to see what would happen. Kendall wanted to try whatever James wanted of him, but that didn't mean he wasn't regretting it. It seems that James now had the advantage, keeping the blonde exactly where he wanted him. And that was where Kendall was now, sitting by the counter as James was running on their treadmill in nothing but sweatpants. Kendall bit his lip to stifle a moan as he watched James walk off, his muscles rippling and glistening with sweat. The blonde shuddered as his mind moved to other situations where James would have been sweating.<p>

"Kendall?" Kendall snapped out of his trance at the sound of James's voice. "Baby, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kendall said, giving him a smile. "I'm okay."

James gave him a smile, and as he walked, his face scrunched up and a smirk appeared on Kendall's face as he stood up and walked over to him.

"James?" he asked. "Do you have a problem I should know about?"

"No," James responded a little too quickly. "I'm okay."

"Really? Since it seems," Kendall paused, grabbing at the bulge in James's sweatpants, a playful smirk on his face. "That you do."

"Ngh!" James whimpered, bucking his hips into his touch, putting his hands on Kendall's shoulders to keep himself up."K-Kendall!" He started gripping his shirt, his whole form shaking.

"Do you want me to stop?" Kendall asked, being wary of what James asked of him, but also internally grinning at James's desperation.

"No!" James breathed heavily. "F-feels too good!" He thrust into his hand, sighing at the relief of pressure he was given.

"How long have you been wanting this James?" Kendall asked, squeezing his hand.

"D-days!" James groaned with a jolt.

"Now how can I deny you that?" Kendall asked before James pulled him in for a bruising kiss, teeth clashing, but neither cared. Kendall wrapped his arm around James's waist as they moved into the bedroom, slamming the door and pushing James against it. He pulled his lips away and attached them to James's neck, biting at his pulse-point and sucking at the skin.

James let out a low moan, lacing his fingers through Kendall's hair, throwing his head back to give the blonde more access.

"You're so fucking beautiful James," Kendall growled into his neck. "So gorgeous, so fucking sexy. And you're all mine."

"All yours," James agreed, bucking his hips, desperate for any kind of friction. Kendall noticed this, for he trailed his hands down James's chest, loving the squirming he was receiving until he reached the hem of James's sweatpants, pulling them down and off his legs, smirking as he found James not wearing anything underneath.

"Look what we have here," Kendall groaned, thrusting his hips forward. James moaned in pleasure as Kendall's clothed erection brushed against his bare one, providing the friction he longed for. Kendall pinned James's arms above his head, crushing their lips together. When James didn't part his lips, Kendall ground his hips at a faster pace, causing James to moan into his mouth.

"Kendall," James moaned, his head spinning as he tugged at his arms, trying to pull them down. Kendall let them go and held onto James, wrapping his legs around his waist, his hand latching to the curve of his bare ass, all but throwing him onto the bed.

"Easy James," Kendall whispered in his ear, nipping at the lobe. James shuddered, but complied nonetheless as Kendall moved his hands down his chest, one moving to grip his erection, the other to tweaking his nipple. James groaned, his hips bucking into Kendall's fist. "I've got you." Kendall smirked, letting his hand move up-and-down his shaft, completely loving the sounds that James made, shuddering at the sounds as well. The blonde squeezed his hand, a deep moan rising from James's throat, his eyes shut tightly.

"Kendall," the brunette whined, his hips jutting off the bed. Kendall licked his way down James's chest, stopping to kiss the tip of his shaft before bobbing his head, his tongue tracing around the length. James laced his hands in Kendall's hair, forcing himself not to thrust his hips. "I-I'm close. K-Kendall!" The brunette let out a cry as he released, his chest heaving. Kendall pulled off with a pop, smiling down at his boyfriend. His skin glistened with sweat, his hair messy, his breathing heavy, and Kendall swore that this was when he was at his most beautiful, no matter how hard he tried to look flawless.

"You kill me James," Kendall told him, rubbing circles into his hip. "And all for me."

"A-all for you," James agreed, trying to regain his breath.

"You wanted this all along, didn't you?" Kendall asked. "You wanted to see if I would break first, didn't you?" When James didn't answer, Kendall gripped his shaft again, squeezing sharply as he said, "Didn't you?"

"Ngh!" James whimpered, his hips thrusting upward once again. "Y-yes! I-I wanted this!" James didn't know why, but there was something about Kendall manhandling him that he loved. The blonde had finally pieced his scheme, figuring the whole thing out.

"You're such a bad boy James," Kendall said huskily and James shuddered at his words. Kendall was going to have some fun with the attractive brunette, a playful smirk dominating his facial features. "Maybe it's time to treat you like one."

"What do you-" Before James could finish his sentence, Kendall gripped his arms and pinned them above his head, then proceeded to tie each to a bedpost, quickly moving to do the same with his legs. "Kendall!" James shouted as Kendall placed a blindfold over his eyes. "Let me go!"

"But it sounds like you need it," Kendall said, trailing his finger across James's muscled chest and James stopped squirming, knowing he was right. He did want this. Kendall then pressed a kiss to the brunette's lips. "Sorry James."

"Sorry. What are you-" That was when Kendall stuffed a gag into his mouth, his question cut off and the rest of his speech muffled.

"James," Kendall groaned. "You look so fucking hot right now." He quickly shed himself of the rest of his clothing, sucking on two of his fingers. He then walked them down James's chest to his entrance, rubbing the outside teasingly before pushing them in. His whole body suddenly felt overheated as he heard James's muffled groans, and he quickly thrusted his fingers, scissoring them while striking James's one special spot, the one that had the brunette's back arching, his body writhing. "Are you ready?" Kendall asked him.

James nodded vigorously, beads of sweat accumulating rapidly on his forehead. Kendall pulled his fingers away and quickly positioned the tip of his length to his entrance. He pushed in for a moment before pulling out, and just as James was about to groan into the gag, Kendall slammed back in without warning, James howling in pleasure. There was a slight pain, but that quickly faded and left James's entire body shaking with want.

"Come on James," Kendall groaned, lacing his hand through the back of James's hair, tugging roughly. "Moan for me." James's back arched, his head pulled back as his moans were muffled, his fists clenched above his head. No one else but Kendall knew that James enjoyed having his hair tugged, and that it pleased him greatly. Kendall smirked, pulling his hips out before snapping back in. "You want it rough James?" When James awarded him with a nod, Kendall set a furious pace, gripping James's hip tightly, the other hand still in his hair.

James's body was overflowing with pleasure, his loud moans and cries muffled by the gag. His whole body was jerking as Kendall hit his sweet-spot repeatedly, his hips bucking into every thrust. He was close, so close that it hurt, and he started whimpering into the gag, hoping Kendall would understand. Kendall quickly knew what James was trying to tell him, for he let go of James's hip and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. With another muffled moan, James released, painting his and Kendall's stomachs white. Kendall followed moments later, his grip on James's hair loosening, allowing James to rest his head on the pillow, his chest heaving as he tried to control his breathing through his nose. Kendall pulled the gag out of James's mouth, removed the blindfold, and released the brunette from his bindings. James squinted as the light hit his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Are you okay James?" Kendall asked, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Wow," was all James could say as he looked up at Kendall. "That was just, wow."

Kendall chuckled, pressing their lips together. "You really wanted that, didn't you?"

"Yeah," James laughed. "Are you mad?"

"Now why would I be mad?" Kendall asked. "I could never get mad at you. That was actually pretty fun."

James beamed, a grin on his face. Kendall ran his hand through James's hair again, James leaning into the touch. "Glad you thought so," he said.

"You don't even know the things you do to me James," Kendall said. "I love you."

"I love you too Kendall," James said, a yawn following.

"How about we get some sleep?" Kendall suggested.

"Good idea," James said, curling into his side.

Kendall wrapped an arm around James's waist, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I love you James," he repeated.

"I love you too Kendall," James said with a smile before the two drifted to sleep.


End file.
